Lifetimes
by WaffleBook
Summary: Drabbles on random times during the Penguin's lives and such. Pairings inside! Request if you want to!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The restart of Progression. Instead of just one pairing, I'll do multiple! Including some OC/Cannon ones… XD Hopefully, no one'll think they're Mary Sues for this. Also there are drabbles for their normal lives. XD

**End**

"I WILL END YOU!" the male screamed as he pulled the trigger of the gun, causing the entire house to explode. "Skipper," Private whimpered as Skipper panted, "It's just a video game,"

**Girl (TerraFinn)**

Finn wasn't meant to be a girl. _He _wasn't Fiona, _she _was. He looked in the mirror, the surgery was a success. Now, he wondered if Terra was free Saturday night…

**Curse**

"SON OF A BI-BEAGEL!", "FOR THE LOVE OF FU-CAKE!", "SWEET MOTHER OF SH-SALMON!" Skipper, Teng and Kowalski cursed as they lost to the video game. Rico sighed and shook his head, they try too hard.

**Taze**

"Wh-why d-did you t-t-taze me?" Hans asked as Skipper polished his military shoes. "Because I can,"

**Better (One sided JuliZey, JulEne)**

She watched as Julien knelt on one knee, the moonlight bouncing off the silver ring, she cupper her mouth as she gasped, "Yes, Julien!" Julien smiles as he slips the ring on her finger. She kissed him as they embraced.

Now if only Crazey was in Marlene's place, that would make Crazey's dreams come true.

**Breath (SkAns)**

Every breath he took ripped through his lungs, where was his leg? His leg was over there! The older male was telling him to get a grip. His leg! His arm! His chest! It hurts. The shrapnel through his torso didn't help. Skipper coughed out more blood as Hans threw him over his shoulder and ducked, running out of the collapsing lair of his ex-boss. Skipper coughed out more blood, it drenched his coat as the rescuer limped out. He needed to breathe. They both did.

**Family**

"Fuck! Why's my phone in here?" "You bitch, why am I in a dress?" "DAMN! It's so noisy! Shut it!" "I'll fucking eat all of you here!" "NONONONONON! WHY AM I IN A DRESS TOO?"

Lulu sighed, what a weird, sappy, creepy, psychopathic, horrid…

What was she going on about again?

**Bold (Prequel to Breath. Skans)**

"How bold, Skipper. Or should I say idiotic?" Blowhole smirked as Skipper held the remote to the doomsday device. Hans groaned, observing the scene. "What do you mean?" Blowhole smirked, "Why would I just throw that at you?" He walked away. Skipper's eyes widened, the other freed hostages bracing themselves. Hans screamed, "GET DOWN!" Skipper tried to throw the remote away but it exploded. Skipper screamed as a robotic voice announced, "Self-destruct in one minute," Kowalski told everyone to evacuate and heard Hans tell him something. Kowalski looked sceptical but after a few seconds, he nodded, running off. He watched as Hans dropped in front of him. "Breathe, Skipper, get a hold of yourself,"

**Voice**

"EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIES!" Clemson rolled his eyes, Teng never heard of an inside voice.

A/N: Well, is it okay with you? 83 Request if you want to see any pairings do what you want!

Kico

Skans

Amp

OC/Cannon


	2. Now, KISS! For the yaoi fans!

_A/N: And I'm back! Huzzah for one month holidays! Also, it's humanized, forgot to say so in the first chapter. XD_

**Transparent (Transparent Heart AU)**

Sometimes, Skipper was grateful for having a transparent heart. He could get killed many times but he keeps coming back after each death. Once, he found a bluebird. As he held it, it chirped out and another bluebird landed on his shoulder. Sometimes, though, he wished he had a real heart. Loving with this one felt unnatural.

**Death (KiCo)**

Rico sighed as Kowalski giggled; his goggles were black with soot as he sat there. "So," Kowalski asked, "Like that explosion?" Rico smiled and nodded. Kowalski will be the death of him someday but till then, he'll never stop loving him.

**See (ClAns)**

Clemson looked up to see his boyfriend walk into the room. "Hans, where the hell were-?" he looked down. Hans had blood on the front of his turtleneck and it was torn at the sleeves, his scars reopened. "Fight, penguins, Blowhole, explosions…" he slurred as Clemson caught the younger as he fell.

**Letter (SkAns)**

Hans passed the paper to Skipper who caught it. He opened it and read what was written in it. "Like me? Yes( ) No( )" Skipper ticked one and threw to Hans. He read what Skipper wrote. "Like me? Yes( ) No(/). _Love you? FUCK YEAH_"

**Phone (Skivate)**

Marlene dialled Skipper. She wanted to know if he wanted to something from the supermarket. The sound of panting was heard on the other line. "Y-yeah, Mar-ugh-lene, what is i-it?" She heard another groan. "Not now, Private," Marlene's eyes widened and she briskly said, "Yeah, bye," she hung up, traumatized.

Skipper groaned as he dropped the large crate at the dock. He looked at his phone. "What's up with her?" He asked as Private walked towards him. "I dunno, but I _do_ know what we're going to do," he smirked as Skipper blushed.*

**Looks (HanEng, one-sided HanErra)**

"I mean, he has a girlfriend-," "What?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Teng, his _girl_friend," "No, they're siblings," "Oh, please, she's adopted," Terra scoffed, "And _come on_, did you _see_ those looks Teng gave his ass when they walked past in the hallway?"

**Dead**

"Then everyone died, the end," Terra said as the children in front of her cowered in fear and sadness. Yep, she'll make one hell of a mother.

**Grave **

"Well, Skippah," Hans smiled as he held the shovel. "Looks like I had the last laugh!" He finished burying the dead body, leaving the unmarked grave shortly.

**Object**

"Objection!" Crazey stated, pointing her finger at Marlene and Julien who stood at the altar. 'Great,' she thought, 'Now, what?'

**Room (SkAns)**

"I will never go into Hans' room ever," Teng said as Clemson looked at her. "Why?" Clemson raised an eyebrow. "Well, I found something that looked like a balloon in there…" "So?" "It wasn't…" "Oh… Oh… OH! Holly sh-, my god…"

**Age (One-sided KowZen)**

She knew that age didn't matter but why her sister said that stalking her crush was wrong, she did not know.

**Mind (ClAns)**

"I don't mind that you are dating my brother," Teng said as Clemson stood there. _Phew…_ "But I want to know smething," Clemson looked up, "Hans is the girl, right?" _Damned bitch…_

**Hole (Black Rock Shooter AU. White Feather (WF)=Hans, Blue Rock Sniper (BRS)=Skipper)**

BRS aimed his cannon at White Feather as he ran along the checkered floor. Skipper remembered Private's voice, "If you want to free him, you have to do this," He did but what now? He could see everything that BRS could; they were mindlessly aiming at each other. That was until BRS shot WF right in the chest; a hole was left at where he aimed. Skipper's eyes widened as he saw Hans stand where WF was. Then he dropped to the ground, black liquid pooling under him.

**Insane (BRS AU. Shrink=Private, Red Gold Scythe (RGS)=Clemson) **

Shrink landed softly on the ground, carefully laying RGS on the floor of his world. He heard a thud behind him and turned around, Insane Blue Rock Sniper stood there, black armour on his chest, arms and legs. A knife/cannon replaced his cannon and he aimed it at Shrink. Shrink dodged it and aimed his knives at him. _"I'm sorry, Blue Rock Sniper,"_ he thought sadly as he threw it.

**Sin (Seven deadly sins AU)**

"You cannot escape your sins, Skipper," Blowhole hissed as he turned on his computer to contact _them_. "You _all_ will,"

**Father**

Hans stared jealously at the kids who ran to their parents screaming, "Mama! Papa!", "Mom! Dad!" or "Daddeh!". He stared as they left one by one, leaving him alone. He sighed and started the long trek home.

**Gay**

Kitka sighed, plopping down next to Marlene. "Ya know," she started, adjusting her pilot goggles, "Most hot guys are either gay or married," she shook her head as Marlene stared at her weirdly.

**Greetings (SkiVate)**

"Hi, Pri!" Skipper said, slapping the (one day) older soldier. "'Ello, Skippah…" Private's voice was soft, his face flushed. "What's wrong, Private?" Skipper raised an eyebrow. Private shook his head, _Curse wet dreams!_

**Daughter (KiCo)**

Rico looked at his and Kowalski's twins. Both had brown, scruffy hair and blue eyes. But the younger had a brown left eye like his 'mother'. Kowalski sighed, "Such nice bonus from that experiment, eh, Rico?"

_A/N: Well, I wrote a longer chapter. YAAAAAAAAAAY~! _


End file.
